gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frieza1500
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Edward Nygma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeShade (talk) 20:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Frieza, when doing character bios, could you be a bit more in-depth and descriptive? Thanks :P Hi SonofNeptune, some of it I am doing from memory. I try to be as descriptive as I can. Sometimes characters play very minor roles in an episode, so there isn't a lot to really say. For instance, my edit to the Barbara Kean page was a single sentence because Barbara has such a minor role in that episode. Call me Neptune, and although she had a minor role, you just mentioned that she went to stay with her parents for a while, not what she did in her scenes, etc. All she did was have normal conversations. Barbara asked how they were; her parents asked how she was. They ask about Jim, and Babara just said he is fine. I wouldn't be surprised if Barbara's parents don't know she is-bisexual. You removed the links, and no, I blocked them from creating a page before the episode aired. I tried and it said I didn't have permission to edit the page. I thought it was a glitch (because I never seen someone blocked from creating a page). I removed the links, but they linked to a create character page. I tried and it said it was deleted. I tried again after you restored the links and it said I didn't have permission to make the page because I guess only admins can make the page. I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry if I did something I shouldn't have. Biographies Hey Frieza! I know you do bios as well, so just letting you know I made a list of bios that need to be done on the 2016 Wiki Cleanup thread. If you could help out, that'd be great! Mummer Hey! In the credits she’s listed as Ecco (Mummer). I looked up the word Mummer and it’s some sort of jester type thing :D RedCoatOfficial (talk) 00:43, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Forum mod Hey Frieza, I was just wondering if you would be interested in being promoted to forum moderator. I need a few dedicated users to help moderate the forums, and I think you're a great candidate. --Devinthe66 (talk) 18:50, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Can you make a page about these characters: The Dog, Tuck and Nip. (I will add more if I find them. Also add Gertrude Haverstock, Officer Hardgrove and Officer Sneed if you can. If you can also write a biography section for the character Lunkhead. ~~Mr. Voorhees~~ Forum There is a discussion concerning you at https://gotham.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:19512, particularly about you might end up adopting the Wiki. DarkKnight' ' 05:42, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Around the 7th of May, you can apply for the adoption if you think you're fit for it. I haven't had any personal experiences with you - but you do seem quite popular and worthy. Though its completely up to you KingOfSting87 (talk) 11:13, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Chat moderator Looks like you never got that role - here you go KingOfSting87 (talk) 19:27, April 11, 2019 (UTC)